The present invention relates to an antislipping composition for a fastener having a head portion such as a bolt or a screw, particularly, to a composition which permits easily fastening or detaching the fastener with an ordinary tool such as a driver or a torque wrench even where a groove or a corner of the head portion is collapsed. The expression "fastener having a head portion" used herein represents a fastener to which force applied to a tool is transmitted through the head portion such as a bolt or a screw in fastening or detaching the fastener.
A fastener having a head portion such as a bolt or a screw is widely used in various fields. Where a groove or a corner of the head portion is collapsed, it is necessary to cut a new groove in the head portion or use a special tool in fastening or detaching the fastener. Such a special tool is not available in the general family. In such a case, the fastener must be forcedly fastened or detached using, for example, a cutting pliers. Under the circumstances, it is of high importance to develop a technique which permits easily fastening or detaching the fastener, even if a groove or a corner of the head portion of the fastener is collapsed.